Garden of Words
by FI. HaruTya
Summary: Aku sudah berdamai dengan hidupku. Aku juga sudah berdamai dengan diriku. Aku sudah bisa berdiri tegak, terus berjalan meski rintangan kerap menghadang. Aku pun sudah bisa tersenyum menatap dunia. Aku menemukan semangatku kembali ketika menyambut mentari di pagi hari. #WFCAngst2019-FNI


**A/N:** _Sebuah persembahan untuk pasangan favorit saya. Naruto dan Sara. Seperti judulnya, Taman Kata-Kata. Sebagian isi akan ada bait puisi yang akan saya masukan. Semoga fanfiksi sederhana ini bisa memuaskan harapan para pembaca. #WFCAngst2019-FNI_

 _-o0o-_

 **G** **arden of Words**

 **Disclaimer:** Hak cipta milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Saya hanya meminjam tokoh fiksi kepemilikan beliau tanpa berniat mendapatkan keuntungan materi sekalipun.

 **Rating:** M

 **Pair:** Naruto x Sara (slight Hinata)

 **Genre:** Romance, Angst, Fantasy, Drama.

 **Warning:** Typo, OOC, Bahasa tidak Baku, Alternative Universe, and Etc.

 **Summary:** Aku sudah berdamai dengan hidupku. Aku juga sudah berdamai dengan diriku. Aku sudah bisa berdiri tegak, terus berjalan meski rintangan kerap menghadang. Aku pun sudah bisa tersenyum menatap dunia. Aku menemukan semangatku kembali ketika menyambut mentari di pagi hari.

# _ **WFCAngst2019-FNI**_

-o0o-

 _Senyum manis telah hilang. Rasa dendam ini bersarang, hanya kebencian yang berkumandang. Dengan deru ombak yang menerpa karang._

 _Pasir putih berhias kerang. Puing-puing cinta beterbangan. Tinggal kenangan yang tertinggal. Mimpi indah tak pernah nyata, hanya luka yang kurasa. Kisah Ini tak pernah sirna walau di antara kita telah tiada Lukisan Langit Senja._

Pagi hari yang cukup cerah. Dalam hari yang cerah itu, awan-awan berkelana liar di atas langit biru. Desiran angin menerbangkan dedaunan dari pohon rindang. Membuat suasana terasa sejuk, nyaman dan nikmat terasa.

Hiruk-pikuk keramaian kota Salemburg sudah bukan hal yang baru lagi. Terlebih kota ini adalah salah satu kota populer dari Republik Flugel. Salah satu dari sekian banyak kerajaan yang menempati bumi yang hijau ini.

Republik Flugel menganut paham bebas-aktif, namun dominasi militer masihlah ada. Sistem pemerintahannya pun terkesan klasik, menggunakan sistem republik namun yang memimpin tetaplah seorang raja.

Kemiliteran dari Republik Flugel cukup terkenal hingga ke negeri seberang. Dominasi Flugel dalam beberapa perang terakhir membuat kemiliteran Flugel sangat di segani oleh aliansi ataupun musuhnya.

Salah satu petinggi militer yang paling populer dan terkenal dari Republik Flugel adalah _Sir_ Namikaze Naruto. Seorang pria berperawakan tinggi kekar dengan usia yang masih sangatlah muda, tepatnya berusia 23 tahun.

Banyak yang mengatakan bahwa pria ini gila perang. Bukannya menjurus ke hal negatif, karena maksud kata perang di sini adalah mendamaikan. Jadi, tujuannya adalah untuk membela yang lemah dari penindasan yang kejam. Pria pendiam yang dikatakan kemungkinan besar akan di promisi menjadi Field Marshal ataupun Perdana Menteri dari Republik Flugel.

Pria yang mendapatkan gelar _Chevalier_ sudah berpartisipasi dalam beberapa perang membela Republik Flugel. Tidak terhitung berapa banyak sudah orang yang dia bunuh, namun kepribadiannya yang sopan dan ramah membuat banyak orang yang menyeganinya.

Meskipun begitu, pria ini belum menikah sama sekali. Sudah banyak memang orang yang berterus terang menyukai dan ingin menikah dengannya. Namun dia tidak pernah berniat untuk menikah terlebih dahulu karena alasan sesungguhnya adalah...

"Maaf, aku belum menemukan wanita yang tepat." Kata pria pirang bermata biru dengan senyuman kecil.

"Huft, begitu kah? Hahaha, ayolah kawan. Sampai kapan kau terus berpegang pada prinsipmu itu. Coba lihat di luar sana, banyak para gadis cantik atau bahkan para bangsawan yang menginginkanmu."

Di sisi kursi yang lain adalah pria tinggi dengan rambut putih perak. Masker hitam pada wajah seolah membuatnya terkesan misterius walaupun sebenarnya dia adalah salah satu orang di kerajaan yang mendapat gelar Chevalier. Sekaligus merupakan partner dan rekan Naruto dalam kemiliteran.

Pria pirang tadi, Naruto, menghela napas dan menggeleng kecil. "Tidak, maksudku bukan begitu Kakashi. Hanya saja, aku ingin jika wanita itu jelas-jelas mencintaiku dengan tulus tanpa memandang harta dan martabatku." Kakashi mengangguk kecil sebelum Naruto melanjutkan. "Sejauh ini, yang kulihat hanyalah mereka yang memandang harta dan jabatan yang datang padaku, mereka tidak benar-benar mencintaiku."

"Hmm, jadi begitu alasanmu. Maa, aku memang mengerti apa yang kau katakan, jujur memang sangat sulit untuk menemukannya, tetapi aku juga memberi saran untukmu." Kata Kakashi. Ia lalu memanggil salah satu pelayan dan memesan segelas minuman lagi.

Naruto menatap bingung dengan kedua bahu terangkat. Pembicaraan mereka yang berlangsung di _Bar_ kota Salemburg ini cukup serius, terlebih mereka baru saja istirahat setelah pergi ke medan perang di perbatasan dua hari yang lalu. Jadi, rasa lelah dan ingin menumpahkan semua keluh kesah adalah dengan minum-minum di Bar ini.

Setelah pelayan itu pergi, Naruto lalu bertanya mengenai perkataan Kakashi tadi. "Lalu, saran apa yang kau maksud, Kakashi?"

Kakashi lalu tersenyum di balik masker hitamnya. Sebenarnya, terselip niat jahil di balik masker hitam yang menutupi rupa dari pria tersebut.

"Saranku adalah ... Cepatlah menikah dan memiliki anak dan ayo kita minum bersama-sama setelah usainya perang tanpa akhir ini."

"Bodoh!"

Dan dengan begitu, Naruto pergi meninggalkan Kakashi yang terkikik dengan segelas bir yang berada di tangannya.

"Hoi , Naruto. Mau kemana kau?"

"Aku ingin pergi ke sungai sebentar. Silahkan lanjutkan meminum minuman bodohmu itu."

Setelah kepergian Naruto, Kakashi lalu membuka maskernya dan minum dengan satu tegukan pada bir. Nikmat yang sebenarnya ia rasakan menjadi hilang ketika dia teringat sesuatu. Dia kemudian menghela napas dan menatap kursi yang tadi di duduki Naruto dengan mata menerawang.

"Ternyata dia masih memikirkan masa lalunya." Dan, entah mengapa setetes air mata mengalir dari mata hitam Kakashi yang entah hal apa yang membuatnya menjadi begini. "Lihatkan, dia ke sungai lagi. Dia masih tak melupakanmu."

-o0o-

 _Ketika aku mengenal kata-kata yang indah, rasanya aku mulai membenci diriku sendiri. Kesedihan pun terasa dingin. Sedangkan terima kasih menjadi hangat. Saat aku menyentuh sesuatu yang tak berbentuk, aku mendengar suaramu yang menggema di dalam hatiku._

Kesedihan, kesepian dan kebosanan.

Ini adalah tiga kata yang sangat tepat untuk perasaan Naruto setiap waktu. Terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa dia harus kehilangan orang yang dicintainya di masa lalu.

Saat itu, saat dalam fase peperangan melawan kerajaan tetangga. Tepat pada hari rabu pada tanggal 12 Januari tahun 789 kalender kerajaan. Spesifiknya pada tiga tahun yang lalu, salah satu orang yang paling ia cintai harus hilang di telan dunia.

Dunia memang kejam.

Begitulah kata yang selalu ia ulang-ulang tiap kali ia mengingatnya. Gadis pedesaan yang telah mengambil hatinya kini tak lagi bersamanya. Hinata Hyuuga telah dinyatakan tewas setelah penyerangan pasukan Artileri berat berupa pasukan meriam yang menyerang perbatasan desa Algade, tepat dimana gadis itu dan keluarganya tinggal.

Naruto yang saat itu mengetahui penyerangan tersebut dengan sigap dan cepat memacu menunggang kuda desa itu bersama dengan Kakashi yang merupakan sahabatnya. Berharap bahwa gadis itu selamat.

Namun apa daya. Danau yang sebelumnya indah kini lenyap di hujani batu meteor, desa yang sebelumnya indah kini lenyap seolah di telan dunia.

Puing-puing rumah kayu yang bertebaran. Sawah-sawah yang terbakar. Mayat-mayat dengan luka parah yang bergeletak bak sampah jalanan. Cipratan darah dimana-mana.

Naruto yang saat itu dilanda khawatir dengan segera berteriak dan mencari sosok gadis yang mencuri hatinya dan meniduri jiwanya. Hingga tangisan dan isakan pun terjadi, kala mereka menemukan jasad Hinata yang mengambang dalam sungai dengan tangan kiri yang hilang dan perut robek mengeluarkan darah segar.

Dan pada saat itulah, untuk pertama kalinya Kakashi melihat perwira kemiliteran terkuat, Namikaze Naruto, menjadi putus asa dan sempat tak ingin melanjutkan hidupnya.

Melupakan kejadian masa lalu yang menyayat hati. Naruto kini tengah duduk di pinggir sungai sambil menatap bayangan diri yang terpantul dari aliran jernih itu. Sesekali ia melempar beberapa batu kerikil ke arah sungai mencoba membuang kejenuhan yang menaungi hatinya.

 _Kehangatan di bawah langit musim panas. Aku selalu memperhatikan hal-hal yang berkaitan denganmu. Seperti rasa es krim yang kau suka. Aku ingin menemuimu sekarang juga, aku hanya tak ingin kau pergi. Aku tak ingin harus berpisah darimu._

"Hei, sedang apa kau di sini?"

Ketika lemparan kelima hendak dilakukan, sebuah suara lembut menghampiri indra pendengar Naruto. Dengan cepat ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara dan menemukan seseorang dengan wajah tersenyum padanya.

Dia adalah seorang gadis, kira-kira usianya sekitar 20 tahun. Rambut merah panjang dengan poni berantakan namun jepitan rambut kecil membuat wajah yang tersenyum itu terlihat bercahaya. Pakaian yang di kenakan cukup sederhana dengan sepatu petani yang terlihat berlumpur.

Wajah bercahaya seperti bintang. Dan rambut panjang indah seperti komet. Dan bola mata hitam laksana angkasa malam.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin memandangi sungai ini saja." Kata Naruto tenang kemudian kembali melihat ke arah sungai dan melanjutkan lemparan selanjutnya.

"Dengan melempar batu ke sungai seperti itu? Kurasa ossan yang sedang memancing di sana akan sangat marah padamu." Ucap gadis itu kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Huh?" Naruto menoleh ke arah hilir sungai, dan menemukan seorang pria tua gendut yang sedang memancing menggunakan bambu kering panjang.

Juga, Naruto menjadi sedikit tak enak ketika pria tua itu menatap dirinya tajam. Dengan hal itu, Naruto dengan segera menyudahi kegiatan melempar batunya. Mungkin benar kata gadis itu, pria yang memancing itu akan memarahinya. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk menghampiri dan meminta maaf. Namun, ketika Naruto berdiri, dia merasakan sebuah tarikan pada seragam militernya di bagian lengan kanan. Dia menoleh dan menemukan gadis itu tersenyum lagi.

"Tak apa, paman Mukade tidak akan marah. Lagipula dia baru saja mulai memancing sekitar lima menit yang lalu." Tukas gadis itu membuat Naruto mengurungkan niatnya.

Naruto lalu berbalik dan menghadap ke arah gadis tersebut. Seragam militer ciri khas dari seorang _Chevailer_ dengan armor minimalis perak yang dia kenakan sedikit bergemerisik. Namun, gadis itu tak takut sama sekali. Malahan dia tetap tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Maaf, tapi apa kau mengenal ossan itu?" tanya Naruto dan anggukan kecil ia dapatkan sebagai jawaban.

Gadis itu lalu menatap ke arah langit, matanya menerawang ke arah langit tanpa awan. Cerah dan biru bagaikan lautan samudera.

"Dia adalah pamanku. Dia menjagaku setelah kematian kedua orang tuaku dalam peperangan."

"Maaf. Aku tak bermaksud."

"Tak apa, lagipula itu adalah masa lalu. Pamanku mengatakan, biarlah itu terjadi apa adanya. Jangan sedihi, jangan tangisi. Tetap berpegang pada apa yang kita miliki sekarang. " Kata gadis itu.

Naruto tertegun. Benar apa yang paman dari gadis itu. Percuma memikirkan masa lalu karena akan jauh lebih baik memikirkan masa sekarang.

Memikirkan masa depan? Itu tidak perlu karena kita tak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Tetapi apapun itu, hal yang mempengaruhinya adalah masa sekarang. Jadi, memikirkan masa sekarang tentu sangatlah jauh lebih baik.

Naruto bernapas lega. Entah mengapa hatinya menjadi tentram sekarang. Dia tak perlu menyesali apa yang terjadi pada Hinata, sungguh. Karena akan jauh lebih baik mendoakan yang terbaik untuk wanita itu.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya Naruto tersenyum sangat tulus setelah beberapa tahun menyakitkan ini. Dan, dengan senyuman itu, tanpa Naruto sadari gadis tadi sedikit tersipu.

"Akhirnya kau bisa tersenyum." Kata gadis itu lembut, dia kemudian menatap pada air sungai yang mengalir jernih, mengabaikan Naruto yang sedikit terkejut dengan ucapannya.

"Maksud mu?" tanya Naruto bingung, dia menatap penasaran pada wajah cantik dari gadis itu.

"Tidak ada, hanya saja aku dan paman dari tadi memandangimu. Kau sudah dua jam di pinggir sungai ini dan hanya merenung dan melempar batu ke sungai." Gadis itu menarik napas sedikit panjang dan menghembusnya dengan lega.

Seperti yang di harapkan dari kota tanpa industri persenjataan. Udara kota Salemburg memang menyejukan.

"Setelah ku datangi kau terlihat seperti orang menyedihkan yang baru saja kehilangan. Jadi, aku dan paman memutuskan untuk menemuimu meskipun sepertinya paman sudah terlena dengan pancingannya sih." Lanjut gadis tadi.

"Begitu yah." Naruto kemudian duduk di tepi sungai, melempar sebuah krikil batu yang lalu memantul ceria di atas air. "Hanya ada sesuatu yang mengganggu ku tadi. Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan ku." Kata Naruto ramah. Senyum tulus kembali menguntai di wajah tampannya membuat gadis itu kembali tersipu dan menoleh ke arah lain.

"Tidak, aku hanya melakukan apa yang di katakan oleh paman."

"Begitu, baiklah. Tapi sebelumnya perkenalkan, namaku adalah Namikaze Naruto. Aku dari kemiliteran, senang bertemu denganmu." Kata Naruto, dia mengulurkan tangan kanannya kedepan. Berniat berjabat tangan dengan gadis menarik yang baru ia temui beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Udah tahu. Jadi rumornya benar yah, Namikaze Naruto, pria yang mendapati gelar Chevalier bersama temannya Kakashi setelah berhasil bertahan dari serangan beberapa ratus prajurit lawan dengan bermodalkan pedang dan perisai." Kata gadis itu, dia mengacuhkan pengenalan diri dan uluran tangan dari Naruto. Membuat alis pria pirang itu sedikit berkedut karena di acuhkan.

"Ahaha, itu berlebihan. Aku dan Kakashi hanya beruntung saat itu." Kata Naruto tertawa mengenaskan.

Meskipun begitu, jujur, berbicara dengan gadis ini mengingatkannya pada Hinata. Rupa wajahnya yang sama manis. Rupa matanya yang sama indah. Rupa tutur katanya yang sama halus. Naruto seperti melihat jiwa Hinata dalam tubuh gadis ini.

"Sepertinya aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Sara, seperti yang pak tentara lihat. Aku hanyalah seorang gadis petani desa. Senang berjumpa denganmu."

"Ya, senang berjumpa denganmu."

Indah sekali.

Sungguh, yang Naruto lihat saat ini adalah sebuah ukiran senyum yang indah. Hati yang sering merasa sepi ini sedikit demi sedikit terisi dengan perasaan bahagia yang sulit dijelaskan oleh kata-kata.

Seorang pria yang hebat pernah mengatakan. _Cinta merupakan perwujudan keindahan dari alam semesta, ketika seseorang sedang jatuh cinta, maka semuanya akan terlihat indah._

Dan, apa yang Naruto rasakan saat ini adalah cinta? Perasaan menyenangkan ini?

Entahlah siapa yang tahu. Namun, kemanapun hati ini akan berlabuh sejujurnya ia tak tahu. Karena gadis ini mengingatkannya pada Hinata. Mungkin dia akan jatuh cinta kali ini.

Dan pada akhirnya pertemuan yang singkat ini akan mengantarkan mereka ke depan pintu gerbang kisah mereka. Karena, setiap kisah lama yang telah berakhir, sebuah kisah baru akan terlahir menggantikannya.

-o0o-

Kedekatan antara Naruto dan Sara semakin hari menjadi semakin dekat. Seorang gadis petani yang menyadarinya telah mengambil hatinya.

Hari demi hari berlalu. Meskipun sedang di landa peperangan, Naruto tetap bertekad untuk menjadi pemenang dan mendamaikan untuk kerajaannya. Semua itu tak lebih dari rasa tak ingin kehilangan lagi.

Kemudian setiap ada sela libur, Naruto selalu mengunjungi Sara dan membantunya dalam bertani. Hal yang sederhana memang, namun sangat berarti bagi pria bangsawan itu. Namun jika tak dapat bertemu, surat-menyurat menjadi opsi bagi keduanya. Cinta pada pandang pertama yang ia dapat dari Sara membuat dirinya semakin teguh demi perdamaian.

Pesta pernikahan antara _Sir_ Namikaze Naruto dan Sara sudah tersebar ke penjuru Republik Flugel dan bahkan ke negeri aliansi yang lain.

Undangan sudah di sebarkan secara luas. Bahkan Raja dan Ratu pun di beri undangan akan pernikahan Naruto dan Sara. Berbagai berita dalam surat kabar membicarakan perihal pernikahan itu.

Bagaimana tidak?

Banyak yang menyayangkan alasan mengapa petinggi militer dengan gelar _Chevalier_ itu mesti menikah dengan rakyat biasa. Terlebih wanita yang menjadi pendampingnya hanyalah seorang petani desa.

Cibiran dan hinaan sempat datang pada Sara. Namun, Naruto dengan gagah beraninya membela sang calon istri dengan mengatakan bahwa ia tahu apa yang terbaik untuknya. Dia mencintai Sara lebih dari apapun, itulah yang Naruto katakan.

Sudah enam bulan semenjak ia dan Sara bertemu di sungai Ausin di pedesaan dekat kota Salemburg. Pertemuan yang cukup unik, dimana Naruto yang sebelumnya menyendiri dan terkesan _No Life_ kini menjadi sama seperti Naruto sebelum kehilangan Hinata dulu.

Bahkan beberapa rekan kerjanya sempat terheran melihat perubahan Naruto. Terutama Kakashi yang sudah dekat dengan Naruto semenjak mereka masih berada di dalam akademi kemiliteran.

Pernikahanan akan di laksanakan malam ini, tepat di gedung Aula Kemiliteran Republik Flugel.

Naruto sedang menatap pantulan dirinya dalam cermin dengan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. Ia sungguh tak menyangka bahwa Sara langsung menerima lamaran darinya. Dia pun juga tak menyangka bahwa dia akan jatuh cinta lagi.

Pada bulan september di musim gugur ini. Dia akan melangsungkan pernikahan dengan wanita yang ia cintai. Meskipun, awalnya hanya pertemuan singkat tanpa rencana.

"Aku tak menyangka kau akhirnya akan menikah, Naruto."

Kakashi datang dari balik pintu dengan senyuman tipis di balik maskernya. Rambutnya yang tertata rapi dengan setelan jas hitam serta dasi membuat pria tentara berjuluk Taring Putih itu terlihat keren.

"Sebenarnya aku pun tak akan menyangka, tapi aku bersyukur akan ini." Jawab Naruto tanpa menoleh, karena dari cermin dia sudah tak perlu menoleh lagi.

"Hum yah, sepertinya aku juga harus menikah juga. Kau tahu, Anko selalu menungguku dan menagihku."

"Hahaha, kau selalu begitu, Kakashi. Seperti katamu, cepatlah menikah dan miliki anak lalu kita akan minum setelah perang usai."

"Huh? Kau membalasku yah."

"Tidak juga, aku hanya ingin mengatakannya."

Dan pada akhirnya pembicaraan itu usai dengan senyuman dari kedua sahabat itu.

Malam pernikahan berjalan dengan damai. Yang mana karpet merah yang di lalui oleh Naruto dan Sara terlihat kontras dengan gaun putih dan jas putih yang berjalan di atasnya. Menuju ke altar pernikahan untuk mengucapkan janji suci.

Naruto melirik ke arah Sara, lalu menggandengnya dengan pelan seraya tersenyum lembut. Begitupun dengan Sara, ini adalah hari paling bahagia baginya. Terlepas dari itu, dia sebenarnya sudah mengagumi Naruto sejak lama, jauh sebelum pria bangsawan ramah itu mendapatkan gelar _Chevalier._ Namun, dia sadar bahwa dia hanyalah rakyat biasa yang tak akan mampu mendapatkan cinta sang pujaan hati.

Namun keajaiban itu nyata, mukzijat itu nyata. Mimpi itu juga nyata, semuanya menjadi semakin indah ketika surat lamaran datang dari Naruto beserta sebuah kereta indah yang di tarik oleh dua kuda putih kerajaan.

Sara melirik ke arah Naruto, mata hitam miliknya menjadi berembun ketika mendapatkan senyuman manis yang Naruto sebar untuk para tamu.

Kini keduanya sampai pada altar. Saling berhadapan, saling pandang, saling mengagumi keindahan masing-masing.

Dalam kebudayaan Republik Flugel, apabila seorang bangsawan yang melangsungkan pernikahan. Maka, tradisi untuk saling melempar puisi terjadi. Kata-kata yang terangkai indah itu dibuatkan untuk mengekspresikan perasaan mereka. Dan, itulah yang akan Naruto dan Sara lakukan sekarang.

Saling melemparkan kata-kata indah. Saling melemparkan cinta yang haru. Saling melemparkan perasaan yang ingin di sampaikan.

Naruto berjalan perlahan menuju Sara. Berdiri bersama walau tinggi tak sejajar. Melambaikan tangannya kedepan, mencoba menunggu untaian tangan kanan Sara untuk menyambut undangan cintanya.

"Sara ... Hanya dengan menyebut namamu membuat jantungku berdebar kencang, darahku berdesir lembut, apakah kamu juga begitu? Setiap hemparan bunga-bunga di kota ini selalu mengingatkanku padamu, sehingga aku berkeluh kesah setiap hari. Aku ingin mencintaimu laksana sepasang merpati. Ku ingin bersamamu bagaikan matahari menyinari bumi. Bunga-bunga bermekaran. Burung-burung berkicauan. Meskipun kadang kala aku berpikir bahwa itu hanyalah mimpi, ku ingin mewujudkan mimpi itu dengan cinta tanpa akhir. Ku ingin mewujudkan mimpi itu menjadi nyata bersamamu, peri kecilku."

Naruto bersuara menyerukan lantunan puisi cinta pada mempelainya. Suara serak namun lembut yang di keluarkan membuat hati Sara berdegup kencang, perasaan haru membuat gadis itu menyatukan kedua telapak tanganya di atas dada.

'Hangat, hangat sekali.' Pikir Sara.

Dengan senang, gembira, bahagia dan rasa haru. Sara lalu menyambut untaian tangan Naruto. Keduanya tersenyum dalam jeda. Selang memberi jeda beberapa saat, gadis itu membalas puisi Naruto dengan beberapa untaian kata-kata puitis.

"Teruntuk Naruto, pria gagah berani yang sangat ku cintai. Kaulah kisah cintaku, perasaan hangat akan dirimu tiada hentinya memenuhi hatiku setiap hari. Umpamanya langit dan bulan, aku ingin menjadi bulan yang selalu menerangi malam gelapmu setiap saat. Kau telah mengambil hati dan rasa cintaku. Setiap saat, kumerindukanmu bagaikan bunga mawar yang merindukan matahari di musim dingin." Ungkap Sara tersenyum bahagia.

Keduanya lalu mendekatkan wajah mereka. Sedikit demi sedikit, secara bertahap. Bahkan bagi mereka, satu detik berjalan terlalu lama seperti satu menit.

Sara memejamkan, Naruto juga memejamkan mata. Deru napas hangat menyapu masing-masing kulit mereka. Hingga pada akhirnya kedua bibir merah itu menyatu di sertai tepukan meriah dari para tamu undangan kecuali sang Raja dan Permaisuri yang memang tak hadir. Juga, ciuman kedua mempelai menjadi saksi awal bahagianya kedua pasangan itu.

Kini Sara memiliki nama keluarga, Namikaze Sara, sebagai istri dari Namikaze Naruto.

-o0o-

Kebahagiaan antara Naruto dan Sara hanya berlangsung singkat. Selang dua hari setelah hari pernikahannya, Naruto mendapat kabar dan tugas bahwa di daerah tenggara dari Republik Flugel, kota Leiden tengah di landa perang saudara. Antara ketua clan Uchiha lama yang menyuarakan anti-damai dan Uchiha baru yang pro-damai.

Perang saudara itu tak lain karena para _old_ Uchiha di kabarkan telah bersekongkol untuk menjatuhkan Kerajaan dengan serangan dari dalam.

Naruto yang di temani oleh Kakashi dan sebagian besar pasukannya berangkat menggunakan jalur kereta menuju kota Leiden. Sara sempat menolak kepergian suaminya, namun mau bagaimanapun itu tetap tidak bisa karena jabatan Naruto sebagai _Chevalier_ dalam Kerajaan.

Dengan begitu, dengan iringan tangis, doa dan air mata. Dia merelakan kepergian Naruto, meskipun dia sedikit tak rela untuk itu.

"Pergilah, sayang. Meskipun aku tak rela, aku ingin kau pergi menyelesaikan tugas negaramu. Aku kan di sini, selalu menunggumu sampai kapan pun. Aku janji." Ucap Sara sebelum kepergian Naruto. Sebelum itu, ia mendapatkan satu pelukan hangat dan satu kecupan mesra dari Naruto.

"Aku pun berjanji. Apapun yang akan terjadi, aku kan pulang ke pelukanmu. Aku kan pulang ke pangkuan nyamanmu. Aku kan pulang, aku kan pulang, aku janji aku akan pulang. Meskipun aku merasa berat untuk pergi, tapi aku hanyalah seorang prajurit yang mengikuti perintah. Jadi, kumohon maafkan aku." Ucap Naruto. Dia mengatakannya dengan wajah tertunduk dan mata memejam.

Sungguh Naruto tak tega melihat Sara menangis.

Namun Sara menepuk kepala Naruto sedikit, dan mengatakan butiran kata-kata halus. "Tak apa, aku sudah berjanji untuk menunggu mu bukan? Jadi, pergilah. Mereka sudah menunggumu."

Dan pada akhirnya, Naruto tetap pergi meninggalkan Sara di dalam rumah mereka pada kota Tuonvell.

-o0o-

"Mari kita lihat, apa masakan yang akan ku buat untuk makan malam ini."

Sara bermonolog dengan senyuman kecil. Dia lalu mengambil dua butir telur dan beberapa potong daging ayam segar dari keranjang yang terbuat dari rotan tua.

"Ah, mungkin sup ayam akan terasa nikmat!" seru Sara tiba-tiba. Dia lupa untuk membeli wortel dan kentang tadi. Jadi dengan segera Sara melepaskan celemek putih yang dia kenakan dan bergegas mengambil dompet lalu menuju pintu depan di rumahnya.

Ketika Sara sudah membuka pintu depan rumahnya, dia dikejutkan oleh kehadiran Kakashi yang menatapnya dengan wajah mengeras.

Sara lalu bersorak senang. Sepertinya Naruto akan pulang hari ini setelah cukup lama berpartisipasi dalam perang saudara di kota Leiden. Sekitar sudah satu bulan semenjak kepergian pria kesayangannya itu.

"Apa Naruto-kun sudah kembali, ya? Dia sedang di mana. Ugh, aku rasa dia harus membayar untuk rasa rindu yang kurasakan selama sebulan ini. Awas saja dia, aku kan memukulnya jika ketemu nanti."

Sara berceloteh ria mengenai harapan untuk kepulangan Naruto, namun ekspresi yang di keluarkan Kakashi tetaplah sama.

"Jadi dimana dia? Aku akan bersiap-siap dulu. Beritahu dia jangan kemana-mana dan tunggu aku." Kata Sara lagi. Dia berniat untuk masuk kerumah guna mengganti pakaiannya agar terlihat cantik di depan Naruto. Dia tak ingin terlihat buruk di hadapan suaminya setelah cukup lama tak bertemu.

Namun, pergelangan tangan kirinya sempat di tahan oleh Kakashi, membuat Sara tak jadi masuk ke dalam rumah. Sara lalu menoleh dan menatap Kakashi dengan raut bingung.

"Kakashi-san, ada apa?" tanya Sara. Dan, jawaban yang di berikan oleh Kakashi membuat wanita itu menjadi semakin bingung.

"Letnan Jenderal Hatake Kakashi ... Aku akan melakukan laporan."

Sara semakin di buat bingung oleh perkataan Kakashi. Terlebih setelah pria bermasker itu mengatakan namanya dengan lengkap beserta pangkatnya. Dan juga, apaan dengan melakukan laporan itu? Ini menjadi semakin rumit.

Namun, Kakashi melanjutkan perkataannya. "Aku sungguh minta maaf." Kata Kakashi.

"Maaf untuk apa?" tanya Sara. Seingat Sara Kakashi sama sekali tidak pernah berbuat salah padanya. Sekalipun tidak pernah sama sekali.

"Wakil kapten skuad pasukan khusus, Mayor Jenderal _Sir_ Namikaze Naruto, saat sedang melakukan misi, telah ... Gugur." Kata Kakashi dengan nada rendah. Suaranya terdengar sangat pelan dan sedikit bergetar.

"A-apa? Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau katakan. Tolong ulangi sekali lagi." Ucap Sara dengan suara bergetar. Mungkin pendengarannya baru saja salah. Yah benar, pendengarannya sedang terganggu saat ini.

Meskipun ia yakin pendengarannya salah. Tapi entah mengapa ia tak bisa menahan air matanya yang setitik demi setitik, sedikit demi sedikit mulai mengalir keluar dari pelupuk mata hitamnya.

"Wakil kapten skuad pasukan khusus..." Kakashi dengan sabar menjelaskan, meskipun suaranya sudah sangat sesak dirasa. "Mayor Jenderal _Sir_ Namikaze Naruto, saat sedang melakukan misi, telah ... Gugur."

Tetes air mata. Membasahi pipi. Saat ketika uluran tangan bergetar menerima sepucuk surat dari kemiliteran Flugel. Sungguh Sara tak bisa menerima kenyataan ini.

Naruto dinyatakan tewas di dalam tugas.

"Aku ... Aku minta maaf. Sebagai sahabat dan sebagai rekan, aku, aku telah gagal menyelamatkannya."

Getaran dapat terdengar jelas di sela kalimat yang di ucapkan Kakashi. Dia sendiri menyesali kematian temannya itu.

Dimana tepat pada saat mereka sedang berada di kuil Naka, tepat pada saat puncak peperangan saudara terjadi. Mereka yang saat itu tak menyadari bahwa itu adalah strategi _Old_ Uchiha untuk meledakkan markas mereka sendiri setelah merasa tertekan oleh _Sir_ Naruto, _Sir_ Kakashi dan skuad pasukannya.

Hampir tidak ada yang bisa selamat dari kejadian itu. Sepertinya _Old_ Uchiha memang ingin mengakhiri diri dengan meledakan kuil kebanggaan mereka sendiri. Naruto dan Kakashi yang berada dekat dari pusat ledakan sebenarnya sudah tak tertolong lagi. Apalagi saat itu mereka benar-benar sudah kewalahan akibat luka tempak dari timah panas yang Naruto terima di mata kanannya dan Kakashi di punggung kirinya.

Naruto yang saat itu sudah merasa tak bisa bertahan lagi dengan cepat mendorong Kakashi untuk menghindari runtuhan bangunan yang hampir menimpa mereka. Dan, pada akhirnya Kakashi selamat dengan mendapatkan luka cukup serius di punggungnya sedangkan sedikit luka bakar di sekitar leher.

Namun, Naruto ... Dia tak selamat. Mustahil dia bisa selamat setelah terkena runtuhan bekas bangunan yang berukuran besar itu. Seberapa keras Kakashi dan skuadnya mencari dan menggali bekas runtuhan, mereka tak mempunyai cukup tenaga. Pada akhirnya, mereka menyerah dan kembali ke Tuonvell dengan membawa kabar kemenangan penuh duka untuk kemiliteran.

"Ini ... Ini salahku, benar-benar salahku. Seharusnya dia tidak mendorongku dan menyelamatkanku."

"Hentikan!"

Sara sudah sepenuhnya terisak dalam tangis. Suaranya yang tak lagi gembira, wajahnya yang tak lagi ayu, helaian rambut merahnya yang tak lagi rapi sudah tidak Sara pikirkan. Semuanya menjadi hancur dengan sepotong kalimat kejam yang keluar dari mulut Kakashi.

"Si bodoh itu, seharusnya dia lebih mementingkan diri sendiri. Terlebih dia memiliki istri yang harus ia lindungi. Aku.."

"Ku bilang hentikan!"

Pada akhirnya, Kakashi tak dapat lagi melanjutkan. Dia sudah sepenuhnya berhenti dan lebih memilih untuk ikut terisak bersama istri sahabatnya, Sara. Namun dalam kemiliteran, setiap anggota selalu di wajibkan untuk menulis sepucuk surat wasiat sebelum berangkat menjalankan misi.

Dan, seperti yang Kakashi sampaikan kepada kemiliteran Flugel. Lebih baik dia sendiri yang memberikan dan menyampaikan secara langsung untuk istri dari sahabatnya tersebut. Meskipun ada rasa tak tega, dia tetap harus memberikannya tak peduli apapun yang terjadi.

Sara yang masih menangis tersedu-sedu menjadi semakin merasakan sakit pada hatinya ketika melihat sebuah amplop coklat lengkap dengan tanda tangan Naruto pada sampulnya.

Dengan hati yang sangat berat, Sara mengambil amplop tersebut dengan tangan bergetar dan masuk ke dalam rumah dengan membanting pintu dengan kuat.

Rasa sakit tentu ia dapat, terlebih Naruto adalah cinta pertamanya dan juga cinta terakhirnya.

Sudah sekitar satu jam Sara menangis di dalam kamarnya. Bahkan dia sudah tak peduli dengan penampilannya yang jauh dari kata cantik. Bantal-bantal beterbangan tanpa arah bahkan beberapa alat rias yang ada di atas meja menjadi berhamburan tak karuan.

Sesekali ia berteriak, namun pada siapa ia mengadu keluh kesahnya. Lihatlah, dinding bercat merah muda dengan berbagai pola kelopak bunga ini sudah tak lagi indah. Semuanya menjadi terasa sangat hancur lebur.

Dia lalu melihat ke arah meja. Di sana terlihat dengan indah wajah Naruto yang tersenyum padanya. Wajah yang memberinya berjuta rasa dalam dada. Dia selalu ingin melihat senyuman di wajah itu setiap saat.

Ya, Sara ingin melihat senyuman itu.

Setelah tangisnya sudah sedikit mereda, Sara melirik kecil pada amplop berisi surat wasiat yang di tulis oleh tangan Naruto sendiri. Dengan cepat dia meraih amplop tersebut dan membukanya dengan tergesa-gesa.

Ya, dia tidak boleh menangis lagi. Itu hanya akan membuat Naruto sedih di alam sana.

Sepucuk surat dia temukan dengan sebuah kalung bertuliskan _Namikaze Naruto_ pada plat besi yang menjadi batu liontinnya.

Dan dengan perlahan, Sara membuka lipatan segi empat pada surat tersebut dan membacanya dalam hati sambil membayangkan suara Naruto.

-o0o-

 _Teruntuk wanita yang sangat aku cintai. Istriku tersayang, Namikaze Sara. Ini adalah surat terakhir dariku._

 _Sebelum menjalankan misi, kami selalu menulis surat wasiat. Aku berharap kalau kau tak akan pernah membaca surat ini. Apabila kau membaca surat ini, itu artinya bahwa ... Aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku untuk selalu bersamamu._

 _Jika boleh meminta, aku ingin agar kau tak menangis terlalu lama. Ku mohon, kuatlah. Aku akan menghantuimu jika kau masih menangis saat membaca surat ini._

 _Aku bertemu padamu saat berada di pedesaan dekat kota Salemburg, kau ingatkan? Saat itu aku sedang dilanda frustasi, putus asa dan sedih. Namun, kau datang membawa cahaya padaku. Aku berterima kasih._

 _Tapi aku juga akan mengucapkan kata maaf. Aku sangat minta maaf karena dengan begini cara kita berpisah._

 _Namun, aku sangat bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu dan dicintai olehmu. Itu membuatku merasa menjadi pria terhebat di dunia, terima kasih. Ku harap, di saat waktu yang akan datang. Jika kita sudah bereinkarnasi, aku ingin kau lah yang menjadi cintaku dan menikah denganku lagi._

 _Ku mohon. Seharusnya aku memberikan kebahagian abadi untukmu. Namun, yang ku berikan adalah rasa perih dan sakit untukmu. Aku minta maaf._

 _Dahulu._

 _Ketika aku mulai lelah dengan segala masalah yang datang, ingin sekali rasanya menumpahkan semua keluh kesah, mengungkapkan semua isi pikiran untuk mengurangi sesak di dada._

 _Hari silih berganti. Masalah hidup datang kian mendera hingga sampai pada puncaknya. Aku kewalahan dan hampir gila dibuatnya. Mungkin Tuhan iba melihatku yang nyaris roboh waktu itu._

 _Lalu, aku dipaksa menemuimu dan mengenalmu. Yang berujung hatiku jatuh, di kamu. Sosokmu riang penuh canda sukses mencairkan suasana. Ada secercah harapan di sana, berdiri di depan pintu hati. Mengajak menggapai asa._

 _Di tengah gurun yang panas setelah diterjang badai pasir, tampak sebuah oase dari kejauhan. Semakin dekat semakin jelas, dapat kurasa dingin dan sejuk._

 _Kau buat aku bertanya dalam sepi, kau buat aku mencari dalam asa. Tentang rasa ini, dahulu sungguh aku tak mengerti. Namun, senyuman pada wajahmu menyadarkanku._

 _Kau adalah cinta sejatiku._

 _Terima kasih karena telah menghiburku di sungai itu._

 _Terima kasih karena selalu membalas surat dariku._

 _Terima kasih karena mau menikah denganku._

 _Terima kasih karena membuatkan puisi yang indah untukku._

 _Terima kasih, terima kasih._

 _Terima kasih ... Rasanya, banyak hal yang ingin ku katakan padamu. Banyak sekali._

 _Mulai sekarang kau akan menempuh jalan yang sulit, jalan yang panjang._

 _Sekali lagi, maaf membuatmu berada di situasi itu. Aku menyesalinya. Dan juga, aku mempunyai tabungan yang cukup untuk menghidupimu sampai beberapa tahun kedepan. Jangan boros, ya._

 _Maaf, hanya ini yang mampu ku tulis, karena ada empat surat lagi yang harus ku tulis. Untuk ayah, untuk ibu, untuk Kakashi dan paman Mukade._

 _Ku harap kau bisa aman tinggal bersama mereka._

 _Baiklah, selamat tinggal dan sekali lagi maaf membuatmu berada di situasi seperti ini._

 _Aku mencintaimu._

 **-The End-**

 **Info:** (1) Chevalier, dalam bahasa inggris chevalier merupakan "Knighthood". Yang artinya adalah keksatriaan. Jika senpai bingung, ini merupakan pangkat yang sama seperti Medal of Honor milik USA. Hanya saja, aku membuat Chevalier sama seperti itu karena yah itulah ide yang ada di kepalaku.

 **A/N:**

Alhamdulillah. Akhirnya selesai. Maaf kalau jauh dari kata nyesek. Ini adalah fic genre Angst pertama ku.

Yah, fiksi ini berlatar belakang di Alternative Universe, artinya dunia berbeda dari canon. Alasan kenapa saya memilih ini adalah karena inilah yang sesuai dengan ide saya.

Sistem pemerintahan adalah Republik, tapi yang memimpin adalah Raja? Bukan kah itu aneh? Hahaha entahlah mengapa saya kepikiran begitu, karena seharusnya kepemerintahan harus di pimpin oleh Presiden. Tapi aku mengambil sumber referensi dari beberapa LN, jadi maaf jika hal kecil ini mengganggu senpai.

Maaf jika mengecewakan karena yah genre Angst bukanlah keahlian saya. Saya harap para pembaca bisa menikmatinya dengan nyaman. Sungguh semua konsep cerita ini terinspirasi dari anime Violet Evergarden. Karena itulah mengapa saya banyak menyelipkan kata-kata kias dalam fanfiksi ini.

Yah, awalnya saya berniat untuk mematikan (baca: membunuh) Sara secara kejam ehehe. Tapi entah mengapa saya tak tega, karena Sara adalah karakter female favorit saya di dalam anime Naruto selain Karin dan Koyuki.

Sebenarnya aku ingin membuat hungan antara Naruto dan Sara mengalir lembut. Bukannya tergesa-gesa seperti ini. Tapi yah, mau bagaimana lagi.

Maa, tidak banyak yang saya bicarakan sih. Saya hanya mengatakan terima kasih kepada FNI karena telah mempersediakan saya untuk mengikuti kompetisi ini.

Sekian terima kasih.

#WFCAngst2019-FNI

Mordred, Out..


End file.
